


Fight Like a Girl

by stxrktowers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically it's a shit ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrktowers/pseuds/stxrktowers
Summary: Based on a Request: "Hey can you do a one shot with Peter& (y/n) please? It’s about how tony is trying to introduce a new team member to the avengers & she's trained by Natasha & Bruce because of her human strength. And tony has Peter fight her but Peter doesn’t know (y/n) is a girl cause she's in like a ninja outfit until she kicks Peters butt & he’s all starstruck by her."





	Fight Like a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you all like it and I apologize for any typos, and as always feedback is always appreciated and you can send me requests (marvel/supernatural/teen wolf) on my tumblr, stxrktowers.tumblr.com! I feel like this could have a part 2, so let me know if you guys are interested!!

Your dad was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, one of their best in fact. He was also the only family you had and so he made it a point to always be honest with you, which meant you had known about S.H.I.E.L.D. and the type of work your dad did for them since you were a kid. Most kids usually went through some kind of a phase where they wanted to grow up and become a spy, but your early aspirations to one day follow in your father’s footsteps never quite disappeared. So when your dad suddenly died in the line of duty when you were 15 with nowhere to go, S.H.I.E.L.D. offered you a home at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy as one of their youngest recruits. You threw yourself into your training as a specialist in the field and despite being the youngest recruit in the Academy, you excelled at it. By the time you were 16, you were a force to be reckoned with. You could outdo any of the other recruits in any task you were given, spanning from reconnaissance missions to combat operatives, already operating at the level expected for high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agents even though you still had to complete two more years at the Academy before you could become a real agent. It wasn’t much long after that Maria Hill showed up at the Academy, telling you that S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn’t seen a recruit like you since Natasha Romanoff and that your skills would be of better use on the Avengers team.

Your life, once again, took a dramatic change — Maria Hill provided you with an apartment close to the Avengers facility, and Tony freaking Stark was suddenly overseeing your journey to becoming an Avenger. If it hadn’t been for the tragic circumstances leading up to these events, it might’ve been a dream come true. 

It’s now been six months since the day you left S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy to join the Avengers. Your day to day routine consisted of meeting Natasha and Bruce at the Avengers facility for training. While you were already a skilled combatant, you wanted to go above and beyond. You didn’t exactly have any superpowers to rely on and so Bruce taught you how striking certain pressure points at a precise angle could instantly take your opponent down. It was quick and efficient, so not only were you taking down more enemies in less time, but your stamina also lasted longer, thereby enabling you to complete missions meant for a team of two or three people on your own. 

Natasha sparred with you daily, keeping your skills sharp. In the Academy you were taught to strike fast and hard, and while that was usually a good rule to follow, Nat also believed in the tactic of evasion. You could easily use an enemy’s energy against them by simply evading their attacks. You practically scoffed at how easy it sounded when Nat first explained it to you, but you quickly learned that it was much more difficult then it seemed. Nat taught you to be deft and graceful — so that you could evade attacks without falling on your ass — and also to anticipate your opponent’s every move so that you would always be a step ahead. Training with Bruce and Natasha was definitely rough, but you were a better fighter than you ever had been. Good enough to be an Avenger.

While most of your time at the facility was spent training, you had grown used to the company. Your dad could never be replaced, but overtime, Tony, Bruce, and Nat became the family you had lost. They made sure you took breaks from training to just enjoy being a kid. Yeah you might be some kind of a prodigy, but you were also 17 and you were grateful to be reminded of that when the three of them would show up at your apartment to take you to the movies to watch some teen movie only you would really enjoy, or canceling your training session for the day to take you to Coney Island instead. 

As for the rest of team, you hadn’t exactly met them yet and they didn’t exactly know about you either. Tony wanted to introduce you to the whole team right away, but you had asked to slow things down a bit and maybe ease yourself into it over the course of a few months. Things were just changing too fast and yes you were good at adapting, but even you needed a break once in a while. Of course, Tony understood and respected your wishes. Bruce and Natasha were essential to your training and so you were okay with them being around from the very start, but your life hasn’t exactly been smooth sailing and so you needed a minute to adjust and gain some stability. And in these last six months, you finally felt like you had gotten that, so you weren’t sure why you hadn’t seen this coming.

You were currently sitting in the back of the town car Tony had sent for you, looking out the window as the Avengers facility finally came into view. Tony had called you out of the blue this morning to tell you that instead of training with Bruce and Nat like you usually do, you were going to meet the rest of the team. Maybe it was because you hadn’t had enough time to mentally prepare, or maybe you were just afraid of making a bad impression in front of the Avengers — who were only some of the most amazing people in the world — but for one reason or another, you were completely freaking out about this. You tried to slow your heart rate with the breathing exercises Bruce had taught you but it wasn’t really working out. You had been here a million times before, had spent countless hours within its walls, but today you didn’t feel the sense of comfort that you usually did when you were here. Instead you were jittery with nerves. 

“Hey Y/N, we’re here,” Happy said, looking up at the rearview mirror to catch your eye. You were so caught up in your anxiety, you hadn’t even noticed he had parked the car. 

“Thanks for the ride, Happy,” You said with a small smile, stepping out of the car.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Happy exclaimed, rolling down his window. “Tony wants you to meet in the lab instead of going to the training center like you usually do.”  _The lab?_   _Why would I be meeting the team in the lab?_ You thought to yourself. Nonetheless, you thanked Happy for the information and made your way inside the facility, taking the elevator down to the lab. As the elevator started to reach your floor, you could feel your heart starting to race with anxiety.You closed your eyes, took in a deep breath and held it trying to compose yourself. You exhaled as the elevator doors opened to the lab, revealing Tony working on some tech.

“Hey Tony,” You said walking up to table.

“Hey kiddo,” Tony responded, briefly looking up from what he was working on.

“So where is everyone?” You asked, looking around. You figured you were supposed to meet the team here but the only ones in the lab were you and Tony.

“Huh?” Tony asked, clearly confused.

“I thought I was going to meet the team today,” You answered, equally confused.

“Oh yes, you are, but I figured if you’re going to officially be on the team you might as well get your own suit rather than those pathetic gym clothes S.H.I.E.L.D.’s got you wearing. The suit is completely black which is great for stealth ops, and it’s got vibranium plates layered underneath the leather — which by the way, is also laced with strands of vibranium for reinforcement purposes. It’s also got cross straps on the back for your batons as well as straps on both thighs for guns and knives.” Tony answered.

“Tony, I-I don’t even know what to say, that sounds beyond incredible, thank you so much!” You exclaimed. Being introduced to the team might be kinda anxiety inducing, but the perks that came with it were starting to make the stress worthwhile.

“Hey, you’ve earned it Y/N, and don’t thank me yet. You’ve still got to try it on and test it out,” Tony said, handing you the suit. You lit up as you took the suit, getting a grin out of Tony, and practically ran to one of the private rooms in the lab to try it on.

You put the suit on and were instantly in awe. Not only did it look completely badass, but it felt unbelievably light. It was sleek and form-fitting, but the vibranium plates of armor layered under the leather material bulked it up enough so that your curves were practically indistinguishable, which you were weirdly grateful for. During your time at the Academy there had been a unbelievable amount of people that didn’t take you seriously – despite your widespread reputation as a badass – solely because you were a girl. The androgynous aspect of the suit would probably save you from the frustration that comes with constantly being underestimated. The only real concern you had about the suit was that the bulk of the vibranium plates along with it’s form fitting style might restrict your movement, especially when the training gear S.H.I.E.L.D. had provided was so much looser in comparison.  

“Hey kid, you suited up yet?” Tony asked, knocking on the door.

“Yeah, sorry it just looked so cool I had to take a second to admire it,” You laughed, opening the door.

“Wait until you see the helmet I’ve got for you,” Tony said with a glint of excitement in his eye. You followed him back to his table at the lab as he picked up a sleek, black helmet. It was similar to the Iron Man helmet aside from the face plate which was just as a thin plate of metal that left only your eyes uncovered, almost like a motorcycle helmet.

“At first I thought about going with the same design as the Iron Man helmets, but it was way too bulky in comparison to the rest of your suit so I figured this design would fit better,” Tony said, handing the you the last piece of your suit.

“Tony, it’s really great, I love it. Thank you,” You gushed, practically beaming.

“Well put it on, let’s see how it looks,” Tony prompted. You nodded and slid the helmet on, tucking your hair into the sides.

“Oh wait, forgot about this,” Tony said, pressing a button on the side of your helmet, causing a glass plate to come down over your eyes and a robotic voice began speaking. Tony didn’t exactly warn you for any of that and you nearly fell over in surprise.

“Oh my god do I have my own JARVIS?” You exclaimed with maybe a little too much glee. Tony jokingly rolled his eyes at you and nodded.

“It’s actually your own personal AI assistant. I named him THOMAS,” Tony offered, “Oh and the glass is there for hologram projections like highlighting targets, showing you news feeds, and all that other jazz.”

“THOMAS sounds pretty awesome,” You said excitedly.

“Thank you, Miss Y/L/N.” THOMAS said, his sudden input surprising you once more, causing Tony to laugh. 

“Just Y/N is fine, THOMAS,” You responded politely while glaring at a still laughing Tony. Just then the lab doors opened, and Spider-Man walked in, catching you off guard. He was probably your favorite person on the team, and you were most nervous about meeting him. 

“Hey Mr. Stark, I know I was supposed to wait upstairs but – WHOA who is that? Your suit is awesome dude!” Spider-Man exclaimed. 

“Uh, yeah, thanks. It’s new,” You mumbled, the words getting even more muffled through your helmet. _It’s new? It’s_ new _? Get it together Y/N_ ,you mentally scolded yourself.

“Well Underoos, you actually have great timing. We still have to test out the suit so how about you two get in the training center for a little sparring session and see how it goes?” Tony suggested.  

“Yeah okay, I’m up for that,” You agreed, feeling your nervousness fade away into excitement as you sized up your opponent. Training was your element and you were great at combat, so it might actually be a good ice breaker. 

“Yeah sure, sounds fun,” Spider-Man agreed, looking excited at the prospect..

“Don’t you want your batons, kiddo?” Tony asked, holding them up as you started to make your way towards the train center without them. You took your batons on every mission, and trained with them so much that they felt like an extension of your hands, but for this sparring match you decided to leave them behind. 

“I don’t want to win  _too_ easily, Tony,” You answered matter of factly, “ I want a little bit of a challenge so I’m going to stick to hand-to-hand combat.”

“Don’t worry. I think you’ll find that I’ll be plenty of a challenge,” Spider-Man grinned, his voice gaining a competitive edge. 

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough,” You laughed and began leading the way to the training center. You were practically brimming with excitement, not only because you would get to see your new suit in action but also because you were hanging out with  _Spider-Man_. Sure you might seem super confident from you carefree demeanor around him, but you were also a huge fan. You finally got on the training mats and stood opposite of your opponent sizing him up. Spider-Man was on the lanky side, but you could see the curves of lean muscles along his body, and you knew he’d probably come at you with speed rather than brute force. You got into your fighting stance; feet planted firmly on the ground with your hands raised to protect your face. Spider-Man tensed up, slightly leaning forward, his arms spread out a little as if to guard his torso. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Tony said, standing off to the side. 

Before you could even think about whether or not you should make the first move, Spider-Man had already sprung forward, hands outstretched to sling a flurry of webs your way. instinct took over as you sidestepped Spider-Man’s movement, narrowly missing a blow to your torso. THOMAS highlighted the trajectory of the webs, but you worried the suit might slow you down and you wouldn’t be able to dodge all of them. Turns out you were completely wrong about that; the suit moved as you did – almost like a second skin – and you were able to evade every single web thrown your way. You thought the vibranium armor would slow you down because of it’s weight, but you honestly couldn’t feel it all. Tony had really thought of everything. When you dodged the last of the webs, Spider-Man shot a web towards the ceiling and swung towards, aiming to land a powerful kick to your shoulders. You ducked at the last second, spinning around to see he had landed behind you and somersaulted forward, landing only few inches away from him. You had the opportunity to end it right then and there, but in truth you were having too much fun, and so you opted to jokingly tap his shoulder instead, laughing when he gasped in surprise. 

“C’mon Spidey, you’re going to have to do better than that,” You teased, feeling even more confident.

“Hey, I’m just getting warmed up,” He replied with an easy laugh, his back still to you. Suddenly, he whipped around to face you and crouched low, swiping his leg out to knock you over flat on your back. 

“Is that better?” He asked, a note of laughter in his voice. You didn’t respond, choosing instead to jump back onto your feet, your momentum carrying you forward until you were only a foot away from Spider-Man. You took advantage of his surprise and jabbed at the pressure point towards his clavicle, but you weren’t the only one with quick reflexes. He raised his forearm blocking the attempt, but you didn’t let that slow you down. Without missing a beat, you went for the pressure point at the junction between his shoulder and neck with your other hand and this time you made contact. He gasped as you knocked the breath out of him, and stumbled back trying to get his bearings. He blindly shot webs towards you in an attempt to slow you down, and while you managed to avoid most of them, one caught your hand. It really only restricted the movement of your fingers but other than that it wasn’t a big issue. However, it was sticky, which gave you an idea. 

Spider-Man seemed to have recovered from your previous attack, and was standing a few feet away, ready for your next move. You charged forward, smirking when he raised his arm to send another series of webs your way just how you knew he would. With your still web-covered hand you grabbed his forearm, the stickiness of the web giving you more traction as you yanked him towards you and spun around so that you were behind him. You landed a swift kick towards the back of both his knees, with just enough strength to force his knees to buckle so that he fell into a kneeling position. You quickly stepped forward so you were in front of him again, ready to secure your victory. As a last effort, he raised his hand to sling another web at you, but you easily knocked his hand aside, bringing your other hand to strike at the crown of his head, stopping just before you could make impact. 

“If I hit you here, you’re gonna be knocked unconscious so let’s just say I won, ok?” You suggested with a smirk, extending a hand towards him. 

“That. Was.  _Awesome_!” Spider-Man exclaimed his voice full of awe, taking your hand, and letting you help him up. He pulled off his mask as he continued to gush. “I mean, you’re like a freaking  _ninja_. I thought that pressure points based martial arts was something movies made up!”

Peter was still going on about great he thought that was, but honestly you were only catching half the words. Now that he had taken off his mask, you were kind of shocked. Not only was he your age, but he was also attractive. Really, really, attractive. He had the kind of smile that made you melt, and he was frankly super adorable in his mannerisms, but at the same time he had all these lean muscles and graceful movements and ok – time to stop thinking about it, because otherwise you were literally going to start drooling.

“I’m Peter, by the way, nice to meet you!” He said extending a hand. You took your helmet off, letting your hair fall freely.

“I’m Y/N. It was super fun kicking your ass, Peter,” You replied, shaking his hand.

“Y-your a girl?” Peter asked, his voice full of confusion. 

“What, you can’t handle getting your ass handed to you by a girl?” You asked, narrowing your eyes. Peter was ridiculously cute so it would seriously suck if he was just another guy that didn’t take you seriously because you were a girl. 

“N-no! Of course not! You’re so awesome and-and,” Peter said quickly, trying to backtrack. 

“What? I don’t fight like a girl?” You asked, pretending to be annoying. At this point, you knew Peter wasn’t being sexist but you kinda enjoyed watching him trip over his words – somehow, it made him even cuter – so you may have let him flounder for a little longer than necessary. 

“No, no – well I mean t-there’s no one way a girl should fight, but that’s not the point!” Peter said, exasperated with himself. Tony was standing off to the side, trying his best not to break out into a fit of laughter, knowing exactly what you were doing. 

“I’m sorry, let me start over,” Peter said, taking a deep breath to steady himself. “Hi, I’m Peter and I think you’re amazing. I’ve never seen anyone fight like that and it was really, really impressive.” You grinned at his words, deciding you’d teased him for long enough.

“Thanks, Peter. You’re not so bad yourself. I can teach you some tricks sometime, if you’re up for it?” You offered, trying not to blush at Peter’s sincere compliments and probably hardcore failing at it.

“Y/N, that would be so cool! I would love that, but uh, would you uh…maybe want to grab coffee or something before that?” Peter asked, his previous composure fading away to reveal his shyness. 

“Um, yeah, I would really like that,” You said, laughing a little to ease the awkwardness.

“Wow kids that was truly touching and all, but Y/N, I gotta know, how’s the suit?” Tony interrupted, making you both blush as you two were reminded of his presence. 

“Tony it’s absolutely amazing. I love it,” You stated sincerely. Tony’s eyes lit up at your approval and he nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Well, now that we’ve sorted all of this out, what are we waiting for? Let’s get you upstairs so we can introduce you to the rest of the team,” Tony said and started to head to the elevator. 

“You go ahead, I’ll catch up in a second,” You responded. Tony agreed and took the elevator up. You took a breath to steady yourself, feeling the nervousness from earlier in the day coming back to you. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Peter asked, his face full of concern. 

“Yeah, sorry. I guess I’m just nervous to meet everyone. I mean they’re the  _Avengers_ , Earth’s Mightiest Heroes and all that… it’s kind of a lot of pressure,” You confessed. 

“Are you kidding me?” Peter scoffed, “You’re a total badass! They’re gonna love you.”

“You really think so?” You asked, a small smile forming on your lips. 

“Yeah, I do. I’ve only just met you and I think you’re incredible,” Peter said softly, his honesty bringing a blush to both your faces. “There’s something really special about you. I just know it.”

“Thanks Peter, that means a lot,” You said softly

“Do you think you’re ready to head up there then?” Peter asked, extending a hand to you. 

“Yeah, I think I am,” You answered, your confidence. The two of you got into the elevator hand in hand, and Peter’s words of reassurance rang through your mind, calming your nerves. As the elevator doors were about to open, Peter squeezed your hand tight and gave you an encouraging smile. You returned the smile, feeling at ease because somehow you knew everything would be alright.


End file.
